


Bad Manners

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, But not in the typical direction, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reluctant Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: Perceptor. Bent over and cuffed, ready and willing.So who cares if Brainstorm isn't?





	Bad Manners

It wasn’t often that it happened, but Brainstorm didn’t quite know what to think.

Perceptor was leaning over a low table, his arms cuffed behind his back, done by Brainstorm, and a spread bar between his ankles, putting his closed valve panels on obscene display for Brainstorm, who only had to take few steps to close the distance and ravage Percetpor.

And for Brainstorm, it felt wrong.

Sure, he had given a quick affirmative when Perceptor had propositioned him for their night out tonight. It was kind of a fault of Brainstorm’s, he never initiated. He needed others to remind him that interface was available to him. Not quite a lack of want, but more like lack of awareness. Out of sight, out of mind.

But this was the first time Brainstorm was involved in… this sort of thing. He was fully aware of this being something some bots were into, but he had never encountered anyone into it, and his awareness of it was equal to his obliviousness of interfacing being a thing.

 _“The only thing you need to keep in mind is the safe word, and you can go wild.”_ Brainstorm still knew the safe word, Wreck, Wreckers, or any variation of, but he was still unsure as of what Perceptor wanted from him.

Brainstorm suppressed a shudder when Perceptor moved around, trying to stretch or get Brainstorm’s attention. But when Perceptor managed to move himself so that he saw Brainstorm, looking up at him with a grin Brainstorm had never seen before, he realized it was the latter.

Brainstorm took those couple of steps, leaning over Perceptor who was now again looking ahead instead of at Brainstorm. Brainstorm avoided having his own body really touch Perceptor as he ran his hand up Perceptor’s thigh. When he reached the closed valve panel Perceptor jumped, hiking his up even further up as if attempting to move away from Brainstorm, grunting in effort as he tested his bonds.

Brainstorm didn’t know if what he felt was panic, but it probably wasn’t as he cupped the valve cover in response, holding his hand in place as Perceptor seemingly tried to move away from his hand for a second before settling, but Brainstorm could tell he was still a bit tense.

“You going to just drag this on?” Perceptor asked, sounding annoyed but he rubbed against Brainstorm’s palm.

Brainstorm wasn’t sure what to say. He just moved his hand so that his fingers were at the seam of the valve panel, exploring it for any sensitive spots. He didn’t know what to do or where to take this.

“I don’t know.” Brainstorm hoped that what he said came out as sexy. “What is it that you want?” He asked, desperate for direction.

Perceptor chuckled, wriggling around a bit like if he were trying to get free from Brainstorm. It was at that moment that Brainstorm realized that his off hand was actually gripped around the cuffs for his own balance, but he was also pinning Perceptor down by doing that.

“You got me, do what you’ve always wanted to do with me.” Perceptor said, not being helpful at all.

“Then open.” Brainstorm moved his off-hand off the cuffs and the other moved ever so slightly away from the still closed valve panel. But Perceptor obeyed, opening as he pushed down on the hand, ever so slightly chasing it for the touch.

Brainstorm felt how wet it was already. He very much hoped it was because Perceptor had been revved up for a while now and not some sort of involuntary response to Brainstorm’s touches.

What the frag did Perceptor even want? Brainstorm had his fingers on the valve lips, hesitantly spreading the lubricants over the lips and getting some on his fingers. And with Perceptor twitching as if he were trying to avoid those touches it was getting more and more frustrating. But he just grunted as he moved, hopefully pretending to put more exertion into it than he actually was. He wasn’t protesting. He wasn’t saying the safe word.

Brainstorm had to consciously remind himself that it meant that he was on the right track, sorta.

Experimentally, he put the fingertips of two of his fingers to the valve opening, pushing them slightly past the valve lips but not far enough to really penetrate. It was slow enough that Perceptor didn’t flinch or jump.

So Brainstorm pushed in further. Without him pinning Perceptor down anymore, the full body jump Perceptor did scared Brainstorm. But with the spreader bar limiting his movement, and with Brainstorm also flinching, the fingers stayed in the valve, though they were not as deep before.

Brainstorm steeled himself, trying to quell his desire to just huddle into a corner, and pushed his fingers back in. He hated how Perceptor squirmed on him, it made him feel bad. Maybe even actually sick.

And the only way he could think of to stop Perceptor from squirming was to pin him down again. Hand on the cuffs, put weight on it, lean over Perceptor to further pin him down so he couldn’t really move.

“This what you want?” Brainstorm asked, his head at Perceptor’s neck, unable to see his face, as he pumped his two fingers in the valve.

“Frag!” Perceptor either shuddered or shivered, Brainstorm couldn’t tell which. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing. He had fingered before, but this felt too uncomfortable for him that even for how smooth his fingers glided in Perceptor’s valve, his own mind was yelling at him that if he felt bad about this then Perceptor also did.

“What is it that you want?” Brainstorm asked again, trying not to sound afraid or desperate, trying to keep up the the illusion of confidence, but he realized he hadn’t gotten a straight answer from Perceptor when trying to ask him earlier.

“You want to get off quick and dirty? You want to overload on my fingers alone? You want me to frag you?” Brainstorm quickly followed up, at least give Perceptor something to think about.

Perceptor just chuckled, turning his head so he could glance up at Brainstorm. “You got me dead to rights and you ask about me?” He asked in return. “Like I said, do whatever you want to me.” He smirked.

Brainstorm looked away, thankful that he had kept his mouthplate on for the whole time. He slowly withdrew his fingers as he considered the situation, and quickly arriving to the conclusion that there was nothing he really wanted to do. He even doubted he could get his spike pressurized at all. He wasn’t feeling it.

So he stopped leaning on Perceptor, standing up on two firm legs as he hit the quick release on the cuffs.

“What the frag?” Perceptor stood up awkwardly because of the spreader bar that Brainstorm did not really want to go near, as it meant going near Perceptor again.

“I can’t do it.” Brainstorm said, looking away as Perceptor shuffled around to get into a good position to remove the spreader bar.

“You weren’t hurting me.” Perceptor said low and without much inflection as he removed the spreader bar and turned around to face Brainstorm. “Wreckers, I didn’t forget it. I wasn’t even that deep into the interfacing.”

“Yeah, and I wasn’t even in the shallows.” Brainstorm spat back. “I don’t even know what the frag I was supposed to do.”

“Frag me, is that really that hard?” Perceptor asked. “As I recall, moments ago I was the one bound and spread for you. Not you.”

“Pit Perceptor.” Brainstorm looked away from Perceptor. “I know that! It was just, just that -” Brainstorm couldn’t find the rest of the sentence, he couldn’t say what he wanted to say as he realized he didn’t know what it was. He felt terrible, and Perceptor was not helping one bit. He just stood there, arms crossed, glowering at Brainstorm, without words blaming him for them not interfacing.

“You know what, no.” Brainstorm couldn’t take it anymore. Perceptor’s scowl, blaming, the tiny bit of bubbling anger. “I thought we were gonna ‘face, not this. I -”

“And I thought you could handle this. You’ve been trying to one-upmanship me time and time again, I figured that this would come easy for you.”

“Friendly rivalry! Competition to help both of us better ourselves!” Brainstorm didn’t yell back, but it was hard not to. He paced a little bit, trying to calm himself down, trying not to break down in front of Perceptor. “Sure, there is a little bit of jealousy, but I -” He hesitated, his mind racing to what he was feeling before managing to get the words in the right order.

“But what?” Perceptor asked, any pretense of patience gone from him.

“I respected you.” Brainstorm said low. “And now, I-” He vented heavily. “I’m not going to say that now I disrespect you, but I don’t respect you anymore. I don’t know, it probably doesn’t make sense. I just, I’m going away now. You go deal with yourself, because I sure as hell don’t know what just happened, and it looks like you don’t know either. Find someone else that can deal with you, because apparently I can’t.” Brainstorm turned around, leaving the hab as quickly as possible. 

Perceptor didn’t stop him, which Brainstorm was very thankful for. And it looked like the long walk back to his quarters was good for him, he didn’t feel like he was about to break down anymore as he entered his habsuite. Though he felt like that there was a lot he had to deal with at the moment.


End file.
